


and suddenly you're mine

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt #90 - mouth: "You know, if I recall correctly, a certain billionaire with a penchant for black and gray Kevlar promised to be my New Year's kiss at midnight..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	and suddenly you're mine

**Author's Note:**

> I realize Diana's acting a tad more like the way she's portrayed in the JL cartoon. I like to pretend she was snippy about the whole Robin situation during "Agendas" because she has to be professional and because she cares about him.

After Robin and Aqualad shared the details of Vandal Savage's attack on the League, Batman left the younger heroes to their own devices.

"Once all other League members are conscious, the two of you are going to explain exactly what went on. But for now, enjoy your victory and the new year. Your teammates seem to be doing the same," he said, turning on his heel and leaving the group slack-jawed and confused.

"Wow. Does that happen? Like, ever?" Captain Marvel asked.

"Sometimes. But I have an idea why it's happening now," Robin said, grinning in his mentor's direction.

\------

Batman made his way down one area of the Watchtower, taking note of the damage the Team had caused while fighting against the League. He turned a corner, finding one unconscious member in particular.

Wonder Woman had been the last member of the League to be released from Savage's Starro-tech, as well as the most difficult member to deal with as she had no immediate weaknesses.

At least they had the decency to place her against the wall...' Batman thought as he walked to the fallen Amazon.

He kneeled down by her side, pressing two fingers to her pulse, noting how strong it was. He placed a hand on her bare shoulder, shaking her gently.

"Time to wake up, princess," he said, replacing the dark tone he used with the others with something lighter.

Wonder Woman scrunched up her face before she opened her eyes. She turned to look at Batman, grinning lightly when her eyes were finally clear.

"What a sight to wake up to," she joked, rubbing the back of her neck.

A corner of his lips turned up slightly as he held a hand out to her. She took his hand and he pulled her up, keeping his hand on her arm to steady her.

"What happened?" she asked as they began to walk to the main meeting hall.

"Vandal Savage."

"That explains a lot."

"I've only been briefly informed. Robin and Aqualad will be leading the full explanation once all the other League members are fully awake."

"Robin and Aqualad? The Team's here?"

"They released us from Savage's control, had to fight us to do it."

"We fought against them? Are they alright?" she asked, placing a hand on his arm to stop him from walking.

"They're fine, Diana. More than fine, judging by their activities at midnight."

Wonder Woman heard the sly undertones hidden in his statement. She raised an eyebrow at that.

"And just what activities you implying, Batman?"

"New Year's tradition, of course."

She grinned up at him, hands coming up to rest on his upper arms, saying, "Hmm... You know, if I recall correctly, a certain billionaire with a penchant for black and gray Kevlar promised to be my New Year's kiss at midnight..."

The Amazon was about as subtle as a runaway train, blue eyes pointedly staring at his mouth as she pressed her lips together.

"I don't see any billionaires here," he said, keeping a blank face.

Wonder Woman pulled Batman to the side, placing herself between him and the wall. With his back turned to any security cameras that might have been watching, she pushed back his cowl, revealing his black hair and dark eyes.

"Now I see him," she said, smiling at him.

Bruce chuckled lightly before brushing his gloved hand against her cheek. He moved his hand to the back of her neck, coaxing her forward, his other hand settling along her waist. Diana met him halfway, gripping his cape and bouncing lightly on the balls of her booted feet before he pressed his lips against hers. She let go of his cape, wrapping her arms around his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "Brighter Than Sunshine" by Aqualung.


End file.
